


The Rise and Fall of Obi-Wan Kenobi

by AbbottSonGG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Sith, Sith Empire, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottSonGG/pseuds/AbbottSonGG
Summary: Time travel fic with Ob-Wan going back to knights of the old republic era.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Carth Onasi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**19 BBY**

_Obi-Wan stood on the ridge overlooking the Lars Homestead. Rivulets of pink and orange light peppered the dusky sky; twin suns giving birth to an eerie calm hovering over the desert landscape._

_Beru and Owen had long since re-entered their farm house, taking baby Luke with them. The hope of the galaxy snuggled gently in Beru’s arms._

**6 BBY**

_In the center of a sandstorm as violent as it was mysterious, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi remained fixed in meditation, indifferent to everything happening around him. He had always liked meditating more as he aged. Meditation calmed his mind, enabling him to forget the past. It freed him from his failures, his duty, and his regret for a moment. He remained unmoved, unchanged, and entirely too stubborn to follow something as antiquated as time into death._

_He thought his life could be compared to a seed that never found fertile ground. He wondered what he really accomplished with his life as a Jedi. He did not seek revenge, as it was not the Jedi way. And yet throughout the course of his life he experienced betrayal at the hand of his Master, his Padawan, the Jedi Order._

_In his meditation a voice whispered. “You don’t remember, do you Obi-Wan, you are Revan, you are reborn.”_

**0 BBY**

_“Obi-Wan.” Vader said finally, the hiss of his menacing life support system filling the silence. “Why are you here now?”_

_Anakin doesn’t know what he lost, Obi-Wan thinks darkly. He remembers giving his padawan his trust so that his soul may lay down upon it. He understands now that Anakin has become all that he once swore to destroy. He can feel that Anakin has not mastered the dark side. He senses a weariness that indicates Anakin is more a slave now than ever before._

_At one point Obi-Wan thought he had wanted to build a home with Anakin since neither had one. But, that ship had long since passed them by. He thinks to say something to give the other pause, to give Luke the time he needs to escape._

_Instead, he says stupidly, “I won’t stop fighting for you. Let go the dark side of the force and return to me. Come back home Anakin.”_

_“You’re a fool, old man.” Was all Vader said before his fury was unleashed._

_Obi-Wan weathered his former padawan’s onslaught with difficulty. He was barely managing to maintain Soresu’s defense. Anakin’s vicious Ataru strikes sending painful vibrations through his arms as the sound of their deadly and furious dance echoed throughout the side corridor leading to where the falcon was docked._

_“This is the end for you Obi-Wan.” Vader intoned, as if the fates had aligned._

_Obi-Wan sensed that his path had come to an end, and that he could still guide Luke from afar. For there is no death, there is the force. Raising his lightsaber in a final salute to a life of service, he felt his body fade from existence as Vader’s final betrayal echoed harshly in the force._


	2. Chapter 2

“Awaken.” An ethereal voice whispered.

Obi-Wan jerked awake. As if coming up for air the very first time. He knew instinctively that he has become one with the force. It was almost as if he was part of a hive mind. It felt like he was inside a network of stars that were connected to an infinite, unquantifiable number of galaxies. It was mind blowing to say the least.

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” the voice said as it formed into the glowing form of Qui-Gon Jinn. “How are you feeling?”

“Master Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “So good to finally see you again.” He paused. “This all feels rather strange.”

“It is indeed life changing, to be dead that is.” Qui-Gon replied.

“Don’t tell me that your sense of humor has gotten worse.” Obi-Wan said, eyes narrowed.

“I’m sure you’ll come to understand soon enough. But really, now that you have made the journey here, how are you really feeling padawan?

Obi-Wan sighed. “Incomplete I suppose. I feel like I lived as I was supposed to live, I fulfilled my obligations to the Jedi Order, trained Luke, but, there is something missing. It is elusive.”

“As much as I would enjoy exploring this with you and helping you to find peace, the force has chosen me to give you one final mission.” Qui-Gon replied, rich tones coloring his words.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The force. Has given, you, a mission!”

“How is that possible Master?” In case you haven’t noticed, we’re both dead.

“Oh but it is very possible, plausible even.” Qui-Gon said, lip twitching in amusement.

“I don’t believe you old man.”

“Fine then, don’t listen to what your wise old Master has to say about your destiny.”

“Qui-Gon!” Delayed enough you have!” rasped the ever familiar voice of Grand Master Yoda. “Save the Jedi Obi-Wan can if hurry he will.”

“I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan replied looking between two of the Jedi he held dear in his former life.

“No knowledge of what it is you achieved in exile on Tatooine? Your meditations, remember them do you?”

“Of course, while deep in mediation I would levitate individual particles of sand until they formed various shapes like hourglasses to remind me that it was only a matter of time before I could be reunited with the Jedi, with my only family.And now I am here, finally. I would also create images of people I knew, of various object, of ships. Even though I was alone, meditation always has its own comforts as I began to enjoy it more and more.”

“Hmm, and know you do not the importance of this planet called Tatooine, of the prophecy it has.”

“Umm no, Master Yoda?”

“Birthplace of the force, Tatooine is. Prophecy there is that tells of the redemption of the Jedi by the one who has mastered the sands of time. Chosen one you have become. Able to fix things now you can because mastered the sands of time you have.”

“What Master Yoda so eloquently means to say is that you are going back in time to save the Jedi before most of us were killed through Sith treachery.” Qui-Gon interjected.

Obi-Wan blinked.

“But another there is who also mastered the sands of time. Revan he was called. Two sides of the same blade you and he are. Become as one you will.” Yoda said.

“Are you now ready for your last mission, are you ready to make the final sacrifice?” Qui-Gon asked.

“What must I do Masters?”

Qui-Gon motioned for him to meditate. “All you must do is maintain the hourglass image in your mind while focusing on Tatooine. Once you have connected to the force core of the planet you will have returned to the past.”

“Possible it is that many cycles pass before see you again we can.” Yoda said.

Qui-Gon also had a sad look to his face. Which meant that his face just looked more grave than it usually did.

“Very well, I shall endeavor to follow the will of the force in this quest. See you on the other side.” Obi-Wan said, focusing on Tatooine’s force core. It was like a shaft of burning white light that was skewering the planet. He could feel the furious rotation of the planet spinning round the force core shaft. The amount of force energy there was overwhelming. Tatooine is the life-bringer planet he realized. His awareness became more cloudy until the echos of “May the force be with you,” faded to darkness.

* * *

**4000 BBY**

There is no death, there is the force.

Heartbreak.

Anguish.

It was a long time ago.

The twin suns above were a blurry ball of light, very much visible even in the sandstorm that whipped across the dune sea. Its glow dispersed in the humid air, creating what looked like a mirage of reddish orange hues that followed Obi-Wan as he rambled between sand dunes with a lightsaber in hand. Dunes formed above him and below, some boldly brown against the lighter sand. The ones farther away only a fraction darker than the backdrop of the colored air. A vast landscape surrounded him, yet Obi-Wan couldn’t focus on much of it, confined to what was within a few paces, disoriented as he was.

All Ob-Wan could feel was his soul and that of another, Revan. As if two lightsaber crystals were ground together and reforged into a single crystal. And there was light so luminous that shadows wailed for their home within it. They were becoming one soul.

Light so bright, and dark so rich that his heart surged with a feeling of being made whole once again, of rebirth.

His chest heaved and he gasped for breath, eyes ripping open. His body felt as if it was consumed by powerful aftereffects of some force damned ritual.

The floodgates of the force had been opened within him. Clarity and knowledge like never before settled in his being, like an old friend.

You will right my wrongs. I failed our galaxy. It has to be you now. Spoke a voice he knew as his own, as Revan’s, urging him to hold to the promise he made to keep his galaxy safe. As its protector.

For that is who he once was.

Before he failed, and before everyone he cared about died because they believed in him.

The force thrummed through his core and he laughed. His connection to the force was now far different than a pebble tossed about by its currents. His death had made sure of that. It was now like an ocean, teeming with life and purpose.

He was reborn.

His nerves were burning, the shock of his new reality realigning with his surroundings. When he blinked again, the shatterpoints were captivating, and full of wonder. Glimpses into his past, his future. He vaguely remembered something about being on a strange ship, its design almost alien, yet somehow familiar at the same time.

Before he knew it he saw three very familiar life forms from his recently acquired memories fast approaching.

“There you are!” Bastila said sounding slightly exasperated. “You vanished right after we finally found the star map in a Krayt Dragon nesting cave of all places.”

“Mission was worried sick,” Carth continued,

“Hey! Just because I’m smallest and cutest doesn’t mean I was actually worried. I knew we’d find Obi-Wan again.” Mission said.

“Actually, T3 is the smallest,” Carth interjected. “She’s been a little on edge after what happened with her brother.” Carth added helpfully.

Mission glared at Carth. “What is that supposed mean tough guy?”

“Nothing!”

“Ugh!”

“Why you - “

“Carth, Mission, enough!” Bastila shouted. “We should make sure Obi-Wan’s all right, I mean, he seems just as confused as we are about what happened.

“It’s,” Obi-Wan began, “You’re, I mean, this is real, you’re real.”

“Obi-Wan?”

The concerned voice brings him back to the present. “Carth.” He says.

His voice has raspy quality, likely due to lack of use and to the current climate.

“We should get moving.” Carth says pointedly. There was something crisp and clean about the way he said it, with a hint a hidden warmth beneath the surface. “We can have T3 run a few scans.”

Bastila and Mission exchanged a look.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Obi-Wan replies while wiping some sand from his face.

It was strange seeing the Carth, Bastila, and Mission alive and well. It felt as though he had known them through his memories, but it was as if they were meeting for the first time. Well, either way, he doesn’t have a choice he supposes. It would appear he has been given a second chance. Both for him, for Revan, and the galaxy. Even if the force is playing games with his mind, the journey would be worthwhile, he hoped.

So, he gathers himself, a grin on his face. “Which way to the ‘hawk?


End file.
